A Genie for your wish
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Mimi se ha convertido en una genia para el festival escolar y ahora hará todo para unir nuevamente a sus amigos. ¿Será que conseguirá?


**A Genie for your wish**

 **Tell Me What You Need**

 _ **By Misako Ishida**_

Una de las épocas más esperadas del calendario escolar finalmente había llegado. Para Mimi el festival escolar era el momento en que podía demostrar sus talentos y su creatividad. En aquel año en concreto estaba viciada en cosas relacionadas al misticismo. Y como buena creadora de problemas la idea de traer suerte para las personas le hizo convertirse en un genio.

\- Yo soy la genia que realizará todos sus deseos y sueños. Ven y dime cuál es tu deseo. - decía la casta alegremente para las personas que pasaban por los pasillos.

\- No existe la palabra genia, Mimi. - corrigió Koushiro.

El niño estaba al lado de la chica, vestido con 'algunas ropas extrañas' (como había clasificado para sí mismo) que Mimi le había hecho usar. Ella había escalado el pelirrojo para ser su asistente y, como siempre, no había aceptado un 'no' como respuesta.

Mimi miró de soslayo a él. - Yo sé. Ya has dicho esto varias veces hoy. - respondió suspirando de cabeza baja y manos en la cintura. Koushiro a veces sabía cómo romper el clima del lugar con sus nerdices.

Fue cuando percibió dos figuras parando delante de ellos. Levantó la vista para dar la cara con sus amigos Taichi y Yamato. El primero agitaba las manos sonriente y el segundo los saludó con un asiento de cabeza.

Ellos se habían formado y ahora estaban en su primer año en la universidad. Siendo así, sobraba poco tiempo para las reuniones amistosas que organizaban antiguamente.

\- Hola princesa. Hola, Izzy. - saludaba Yagami excesivamente feliz. - Es tan bueno estar aquí en la escuela de nuevo. - comentó abofeteando mirando a su alrededor. - Me trae buenos recuerdos.

\- Sus únicos buenos recuerdos de la escuela son sus almuerzos en la cantina. -afirmó Yamato.

\- Todavía sí son buenos recuerdos. - enfatizó inclinando la cabeza.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí. Y yo no soy una princesa, Taichi. Soy una genia.

\- No existe la palabra 'genia', Mimi. - murmuró Koushiro.

\- Genia. Princesa. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Usan ropas brillantes y llamativas de la misma manera. - preguntó el moreno haciendo una vena de la frente de Mimi saltar.

\- ¡No es la misma cosa!

\- No existe la palabra 'genia'.

Dijo Mimi y Koushiro al mismo tiempo.

\- Cierto, ¡ya lo entendí! No necesitan gritar conmigo... - se defendió levantando las manos. - Pensé que su clase haría una casa embrujada. - comentó Taichi pensativo.

\- Sí, ellos lo hicieron. Sin embargo, no puedo ser un monstruo. Mi rostro es muy bonito para ser desfigurado. -explicó Mimi con convicción. - Soy una diosa de la suerte. - añadió parpadeando el ojo.

Yamato y Taichi se miraron el uno al otro.

\- ¿Y tú, Koushiro? - preguntó Yamato.

El muchacho pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. - Era ser asistente de lámpara mágica o convertirse en un zombi.

\- ¿Y qué hace un asistente de lámpara mágica? - quiso saber Yagami confuso.

\- Básicamente analizo las expresiones corporales y faciales de las personas a través de un programa que he desarrollado y así se puede...

\- ¡Él me ayuda con el polvo mágico! - interrumpió Mimi bruscamente con una sonrisa amarilla. Tardó al niño a su lado y se voltearon de espaldas a los dos chicos. - Ya he hablado para no contar nuestro pequeño secreto para los clientes.

\- Pero, Yamato y Taichi no son nuestros clientes. Son nuestros amigos. - especificó el pequeño genio.

Mimi suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Koushiro tenía una gran tendencia a llevar las cosas al pie de la letra.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué quieren los chicos? - preguntó. - Puedo realizar cualquier deseo. Basta con decirme la verdad de sus corazones.

\- ¿Cualquier deseo? - preguntó Yagami.

\- Sí. - dijo Mimi sonriente.

El moreno colocó la mano en la barbilla pensando y entonces habló: - Quiero ganar el partido final de la liga universitaria el próximo domingo.

Mimi lo miró seriamente. - No tienes que pedir eso. Sólo tienes que mirar al otro equipo. No tienes como perder.

\- Estadísticamente hablando, las probabilidades de que su equipo gane la partida es del 99,99%. - concluyó Koushiro mientras tecleaba algo en su computadora.

\- Entonces, si es así. Voy a cambiar mi petición... - el moreno volvió a pensar, tardando un poco más que la primera vez.

\- Anda luego, Yagami. No eres la única persona que necesita hacer pedidos. - solicitó Mimi impaciente con la demora.

\- ¡No me apresures! No trabajo bien bajo presión. Sea paciente. Una genia no debería ser tan grosera de esa manera. - se quejó.

\- En realidad, no existe la palabra genia. - reafirmó el pelirrojo.

\- Tanto lo hace. - despreció el moreno. Él miró al amigo pensativo. - ¿Qué le pido?

Yamato aburrido sólo se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la pared cercana. - No lo sé.

\- Hum... ¡Ya lo sé! - gritó golpeando las manos haciendo ruido. - Quiero pasar en todas las materias de ese semestre sin tomar ningún examen final. - habló orgulloso de su petición.

Mimi, Koushiro y Yamato lo miraron incrédulos.

\- Lo siento, Taichi. Yo realizo deseos, no hago milagros. -replicó la castaña. - Inténtalo de nuevo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cual es! ¡Eso es un fraude! Usted ha rechazado dos pedidos míos.

\- ¡Claro! Tú no sabes hacer pedidos.

Taichi rascó la cabeza insatisfecho. - ¿Y cómo se hacen pedidos? ¡Dime!

\- Su petición tiene que venir del fondo de su corazón. Tienes que ser algo que te traiga felicidad. Su deseo tiene que ser algo que llene cada pequeño pedazo de su corazón. ¿Entiendes?

El moreno asintió y por su mirada parecía tener algo grandioso a hablar. - Sé lo que deseo.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Mimi con expectativa.

\- ¡Una novia! - aseguró Taichi.

Koushiro estaba confundido. Yamato se reía. Y Mimi sólo encaraba al moreno sin ninguna expresión.

Hasta que ella se volvió hacia Yamato.

\- ¿Y tú, Ishida? Cuéntame su deseo. Dígame cada secreto que está escondido en su corazón. Yo seré su diosa de la suerte y realizaré sus sueños.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! Yo llegué primero. - se quejó Taichi. - Tú necesitas realizar mi pedido primero.

\- Ok, Taichi. Déjame trabajar, por favor. Quédate ahí quieto y callado mientras escucho la petición del Yamato también.

Aún murmurando, el moreno cruzó los brazos y se quedó de lado observando a su amigo siendo atendido mientras su deseo era descartado nuevamente.

\- Todo eso es tonto. - concluyó el rubio medio aburrido.

\- ¿Qué más anhelas, eh Ishida? ¿Un coche del año?

\- Sí. - dijo Taichi emocionado descruzando los brazos y prestando atención a las palabras de la castaña.

\- ¿O tal vez la fama?

\- Sí. - dijo Taichi con más emoción.

\- ¿O quién sabe el amor de su vida? - sugirió maliciosamente.

\- Sí, sí... ¡Es exactamente eso lo que quiero! - aseguró Taichi.

\- ¡No estoy hablando contigo Yagami! - replicó Mimi sin ni dirigir su mirada hacia el amigo, dedicando su atención sólo al rubio. - Y entonces, Yamato. ¿Lo que su corazón de hielo anda queriendo para calentarlo? Cuéntame su deseo.

Yamato sonrió de lado. - Si realmente fueras una genia sabría exactamente lo que deseo. No necesitaba que yo hablara. - argumentó con total convicción.

Mimi lo miró, mientras que Koushiro explotó. - ¡No existe la palabra 'genia'!

\- ¡Ah, cuál es! No necesita ser un genio para saber que lo que Yamato más desea del fondo del corazón es Sora. - exclamó Taichi aburrido con la falta de percepción de los demás.

Los tres lo miraron y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

Mimi sacudió la cabeza negativamente el reprobando. Koushiro se llevó la mano al rostro inconformado. Y Yamato le dio un 'leve' golpe en el costado.

\- Idiota. - murmuró el rubio amargado. - ¿Por qué no callas la boca?

Hablar sobre Sora delante de Yamato y hablar sobre Yamato en frente de Sora se había convertido en un tabú desde el año anterior, cuando misteriosamente e inexplicablemente terminaron su relación de casi cuatro años.

Nadie sabía el motivo. Y nadie se atrevía a preguntar lo que había sucedido a ninguno de los dos. Sólo sabían que el sorato no existía más.

\- ¿Pero qué dije demasiado? - preguntó Taichi inocente.

Antes de que aquella pregunta estúpida convirtiera en una pelea innecesaria, Mimi sopló purpurina en la dirección de los dos.

Las reclamaciones se escucharon enseguida.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? - preguntó el moreno.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso, Mimi? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Eso es mi polvo mágico. Él realizará sus deseos. - explicó. - Ahora, tengan un buen día y sean felices.

Los dos la encararon con expresión nada amistosa. - Sólo puedes estar jugando. -murmuró Taichi saliendo a pasos firmes.

Yamato sacudía la chaqueta intentando deshacerse de los brillos indeseados cuando Mimi le llamó. - ¿Sería muy audacia pedirle que busque una caja para mí en la sala de música? - preguntó con una sonrisa gigantesca. - Acabó mi polvo mágico y no podemos salir de aquí. - explicó con una boquilla.

\- Claro que acabó. Jugaste todo en nosotros. - murmuró enojado.

\- Por favor, no seas malvado. Sólo tomar una caja en la sala de música. Por favorcito.

\- Todo bien. - aceptó resignado.

Mimi sonreía satisfecha al ver al rubio yendo en aquella dirección.

\- Soy una genia brillante, ¿no crees Koushiro? - comentó ilusionada.

\- Además de no existir la palabra 'genia', mandaste Yamato para el mismo lugar en que Sora está. - habló el pelirrojo.

\- Eso mismo. - parpadeó el ojo y salió de allí apresurada, yendo en la misma dirección que Yamato.

 **CONTINÚA…**


End file.
